I'll Be Waiting in the Place You Left Me
by AnonymousWriterSaysHi
Summary: SuFin, slight NorIce. Rated T for feels, language, sensitive topics. Sve loves Finn. Finn loves Sve. Two awkward Nordics can't seem to tell the other about their love. What happens when one gets deployed? Will all be lost on the battlefield? Or will a camo-clad gentle giant find his way home, and into his Finnish friend's heart? Reviews welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

_ Those beautiful violet eyes, filled with emotion and depth. A smile that lights up his adorably attractive face. Intelligence, sociability, individuality, and humor; it's Tino. He's perfect, he's attractive, he accepts me for who I am…he's my best friend. Damnit._

Berwald Oxenstierna is the human representation of Sweden. He's five foot eleven, almost two hundred pounds-all muscle, and built like a wall. He loves playing hockey, the arts, and most of all…Finland. The Christmas loving nation who's loved by all and loves all…except his best friend. Sure, DUH, it's his best friend, but there's no way in the name of Thor that Tino feels the same way…he's sure…

_ He's so tall, and sweet, and smart, and awkward which he makes adorable and don't forget attractive *cough* sexy…OKAY FINNY MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND GET IT TOGETHER…Breathe, breathe…there we go. You love him but of COURSE you can't say anything…he's your best friend. HE. HE is your best friend…wait, he's gay…GOD STOP DOING TO YOUSELF HE ISN'T INTERESTED…Ugh, this sucks…._

Tino Vainamoimen is the human representation of Finland. He's about five foot eleven, a hundred and sixty five pounds-most muscle? Kinda cute chubby cheeks chubby?-, and as described before. He loves Christmas, being with friends, and most importantly…Sweden. The super awkward-calls-him-his-wife-wall of man that seems to love no one…including Finny. Sure, they're best friends for life and on, but there's no way in the name of Santa that his Su-San feels the same way…Finland swears he's right…

Today, Berwald has been different. He's hardly talked to anyone, less than usual, so he hasn't talked. This worries Tino, because they talk quite a bit; Berwald's just not very good with people. Well, anyway, Tino is scared. "Wait, wait Su-San! We need to talk!" The tall nation stopped outside the door, waiting for the other Nordic to catch up, "Ja, wh't is it?" The older/taller one seemed a bit down, and as his best friend, Tino set out to find out what's wrong, "Talk to me Su-San. There is…something on your mind?" Berwald flinched slightly; was it really that obvious? "Oh, n'thing. J'st..th'nking." Sighing softly, Berwald pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned, letting the door go and it shutting in Tino's face. Never in his life had the small Nordic been so scared.

"Sve you need to talk to me! There is something wrong I can tell!" Tino raced after his friend/crush with serious determination. "Really, it's n'thing. D'n't w'rry ab't me." His blue eyes gazed sadly into the purple hue, and the attempt of deceit failed, "You're lying to me Berwald. You're going to tell me what is wrong right here, right now. You have me really worried. You're my best friend, please…" Ber took a deep breath, "One week." Not having a single clue what this meant, the Finnish boy stared, "What do ya mean, one week? Until what Sve?" "One week t'll I go. Tin, I'm bein' d'pl'yed."


	2. Chapter 2

That unfaithful afternoon seven days ago shattered Tino's heart in a way he never imagined possible. His Berwald was leaving, and he hadn't even told him he loved him? What if Ber didn't come back? Finland was terrified for his friend, and now it was too late. His plane was boarding right now; the rest of the gang had already said their heart-felt goodbyes. Now it was his turn.

"Su-San!" Finland sobbed desperately. "'M sorry Tino. I've gotta go." With a deep breath, Sweden kissed his hand and placed it on Tino's cheek, then walked to his airplane departing for battle. Finland fell to his knees, eyes closed with streaming tears running down. "I-I love…don't go Su-San."

_Come back Su-San. I love you Su-San…_

~Once on the plane, Sweden pulled out a small journal and wrote quickly, _Dear diary, I asked m'wife not to cry. But he did, even though I told him I'd be home soon…I hope. If I'm not, Tino…Jug alsker dig._


	3. Chapter 3

Six months ago. Six months ago Finland lost his best friend. Six months ago he watched him walk away, camo clad and gun strapped to back. And, today what little piece of his sanity that survived would be shot down and destroyed. Tino was wrong; things could get worse.

Right in the midst of one of America's rants, time stopped. A military officer pulled the door open, "Tino Vainamoimen?" Finland jumped to his feet, "Is this about my Su-San? Is it Berwald?!" The officer removed his hat in saddened respect, and the room went absolutely **SILENT.** "I'm so sorry sir…"

The last thing Tino remembered were those words. Soon he found himself lying on the floor, many countries hovering around him. His senses came through into an overdrive, "W-what happened?! Berwald's okay right? When's he coming home? Is he safe? Why am I on the floor?! SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" Denmark wrapped his arm around his shoulders, obviously recently crying. Norway was kneeling beside him, fighting off his own wave of tears, same as Iceland who was currently in the hold of Hong-Kong. Finland cried; he…Berwald…couldn't be…NO…But Norway was the first to speak,

"He's missing Tino. No one's seen Berwald in almost a month."


	4. Chapter 4

Tino Vainamoimen had been counting the days, the weeks, the months since Berwald was reported MIA. He had a special page marked in his journal-diary-agenda thingy just so he could keep track. In a meeting he sat, barely paying attention as various countries rambled on and on about their news. America, if he heard right at the beginning, was blowing his lid off due to his brother…uh…  
CANADA! Right! And France…erm…'making a new republic or country' behind his back. Even though he was at it with Mister Russia and didn't tell anyone. If you couldn't notice this group is one dysfunctional family. Well, now England was in on the argument due to his obliviousness didn't catch on to why they were fighting. Then, like a little alarm, his mind went off, _Did you mark the day?_ Finland quickly flipped open his journal, right to Berwald's page. It was once a page they wrote small notes to each other on, so they could make each other smile. Now, in the center was a two-way tee graph labeled 'Month', 'week', and 'Day'. He quickly erased the seven behind the one in the days and made an eight. He stared desolately at the chart which read 'Months: 3. Days: 18.' When, now slowly turning into if, was he going to come home?

"Hey, hey Tino! What's in that journal thing you're always writing in?" Tino looked up and stared at Matthias. Matthias was Berwald's older brother and cared about his little sibling deeply; he was the second most bothered by the news. But, he had slowly moved on, which made Tino want to vomit. How can you move on from the worst news on the planet? And it's your brother for god's sake! You shouldn't move on from losing your brother to the battlefield, no one should really. But, Tino didn't want to upset anyone, so he just smiled softly, "Oh, it's nothing. It just helps me focus when I write scratch notes." A simple nod was delivered and the group thought nothing of it. However, Tino took this in anger. Had they forgotten about him? What happens if they call one day and announce he's been found? Will they think nothing of it?

Well, Lukas was the first to notice Tino's strange behaviors over the months. He figured it was just grief, and that he would be moving on soon, but now it was beginning to really trouble him. Why wasn't his friend his normal self? Lukas was one to grieve alone, when no one could see him cry. But even he had begun to get back to normal after a couple of months without his Swedish friend. He still missed him and thought about him, but he was getting his life back on track. And his brother Emil was just the same, it was time. Perhaps with Tino and Berwald's…connection, it was more difficult, but Tino could at least TALK about it. And, when was the last time Tino ate? He didn't eat with them at dinner anymore, he was always so 'busy'. What if he was starving himself? He couldn't lose Finn too. He was one of Lukas's closest friends.

Tino had been starving himself, but no one knew except for maybe Luke. He was cutting too. His nightmares about losing his best friend/love drove him too far. Seeing him lying on the desert ground, bleeding, calling his name…when would this ever end?


	5. Chapter 5

That night Lukas, Matthias, and Emil confronted Tino in the safety of their own home. They sat him down, and boy they did not look happy. "Tin, we were curious…why don't you eat with us at dinner anymore? Or breakfast?" Emil was sitting beside Tino on the couch, and Lukas sat beside Matthias on the loveseat. "Well, I uhh…I'm always working of course! It's a busy job we have. Representing our nations is complicated and strenuous work." Lukas frowned at his friend's lie and leaned forward, "Your boss says you've actually been slacking a bit on your work. If you're working so hard why is it not showing?" Tino was baffled; how were they so informed? Matthias sighed, seeing the fear in the man's eyes, "It's Berwald isn't? He's been distracting you." Finn's heart crumbled and as did his walls holding back the emotions. He sobbed, and he screamed, and begged everyone and every god to make it stop. "I don't get it! Why haven't they found Berwald? He HAS TO BE SOMEWHERE!" He waved his arms and ranted on and on, until Lukas saw his scars.

"When did you start cutting your wrists?" Emil choked and Mattias stared horrified and Tino…Tino fell apart. He tugged at his sleeves and pulled at his hair and threw his hat; Matthias AND Lukas had to hold him down before he hurt himself. Emil was near tears. Tino told him practically everything, why didn't he say he was suffering so badly? "Oh, God, Tin…" The group all flopped on the loveseat and held each other close, making sure to hold Tino closer than ever. It was the first step, or was it?

Tino, after calming down and straightening himself out, stood, anger seething in his bloodshot eyes, "How can you move on? How can you?!" Matthias laughed and stared, the other two outright confused, "Oh man Tino! We haven't MOVED ON! I think about my brother every. Single. Day. But sitting and crying every day and hurting yourself won't bring him back, and you know it's not what he would want. Now, sit your ass down here and let's straighten this out. None of us have given up or forgotten, but we're accepting that it's out of our hands. How could you think we just…" Lukas stopped him and Tino stared, something familiar bubbling inside, "You mean…you didn't forget?" Emil shook his head, "Of course not! Sve was family!" Lukas and Matthias nod in agreement, and Lukas tags on, "We have, however, realized there's not much we can do. So we might as well live on." Finn nods in realization and silently agrees. Maybe it was time…


	6. Chapter 6

Another two months passes, and Berwald still had not been found. By now, practically everyone had accepted the fact that he will most likely never come back. Except for guess who. Tino was still strongly pushing for the military services to continue their searches, and with this, he had a beautiful revelation. One that restored human faith in all the national representatives.

A uniformed officer entered one of the meetings and some nations stared in horror, thinking they would only hear more bad news. "We're looking for Tino Vainamoimen. Is he here today?" Finn jumped to his feet, "Is this about Berwald?" The officer smiled, and Tino had never felt so anxious yet relieved in his life, nor had any of the other Nordics, "A John Doe has turned up at a hospital in a small village in Iran. Six foot eleven, blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, Swedish descent. Does this fit your man?" Lukas sighed, "Perfectly. Does he have a scar on his…" The officer jumped onto the end of the sentence, "On his left hip bone? That he does." Matthias screamed, "YOU FOUND BERWALD!" Celebration broke out all around the room, and Tino fell to his knees, crying. They had finally done it, they found his Beloved. And he would be DAMNED STRAIGHT TO HELL if he didn't tell Ber how he felt this time around.

"W-When will he be home?" Tino stuttered out and the group quieted down, figuring the man deserved the right to speak. After all, it was his best friend. "He will be released from the hospital tomorrow, and he'll be on a flight home as soon as his body can handle it. Which, should be in a few days. Once he's on the plane we'll let you know." Tino thanked the man wholeheartedly and Matthias picked him up in a hug, "Tino, man, this is great! You were right! Berwald's gonna come home! He's okay!" Lukas, Holy mother of Jesus believe it, laughed and smiled, along with his brother. Everything was going to be okay…


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the meeting ended, although nothing really happened after the announcement, the Nordic boys jumped into their car and drove home, hearts soaring at the news of his friend. That night, after a dinner of ptarmigan and jam with dumplings, their phone rang. Lukas was the one to answer, silencing everyone with a stone glare and listening intently to the other line, "Hello?...Yes, yes this is one of his housemates. The representative of Norway…yes, I'll accept the news…Really? You're certain? Alright this is wonderful! We send our most thanks. Thank ya, goodbye." Lukas hung up and turned to his friends, "He'll be arriving home Friday afternoon. His flight lands at three. Be ready." Denmark was dancing and jumping up and down in joy, "We gotta plan a party and make banners and signs and OHGOD!" The Dane continued to rant but Tino's mind wandered to something a little more important to him, he only has TWO DAYS to figure out how to tell Berwald how he feels about him. Oh my…this is going to be tough.

"Come on guys, let's go get ready for bed." Ice finally brought everyone down to Earth and to their separate rooms they went. Unfortunately, Tino was too tightly wound to sleep, or even lay down. So many questions swam around his brain, rocking him to the core. He sat in front of the only framed photograph on his wall, of him, Berwald, and the gang 'striking a pose' up on a ledge in the Swiss Alps after a rough day of meetings. Everyone was smiling sincerely and laughing because Den had pulled Ice into a headlock, making Norway pull him to the ground, all while Sweden and Finland held each other by the throats, laughing and choking each other jokingly. 'That was a day most wonderful. Perhaps we could do something like that again.' His mind was spinning as he was suddenly hit with the fear of rejection. Berwald most likely won't feel the same! What if he loses his best friend? There's no way he could survive without the quiet giant by his side. He was the definition of perfection: sweet, intelligent, shy, gentlemanly, and not to mention cute *cough* sexy *cough*. Oh boy…Finland is in trouble.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Tino turned and rolled over his bed –like a boss- and pulled the door open, "Yes?" Standing in the doorway was Norway, and he looked as if he would burst with anger. "I need someone to talk to." The Finnish male let his friend in, and as soon as the door was shut, all hell broke loose, "THAT DANISH BASTARD MADE A MOVE ON MY ONII-CHAN." Wait…what? "Eh?" The Norwegian paced the floor, ranting, "That stupid Danish fuck made a move on my Onii-Chan. Can't he see that no one, especially MY Darling Little Brother, wants him to rub his disgusting perverted little hands over what RIGHTFULLY belongs to someone else." Tino, knowing how to turn off the angry attitude switch, smirked, "YOUR Onii-chan? YOUR DARLING little brother? Heh, heh, brother's not the best word to use considering you two are very well engaging in a sexu-" Lukas, face red and stutter proving the facts, screams out, "DON'T COMPLETE THAT SENTENCE SWEDISHMAN'S WIFE." Soon, the now flustered blonde left his friend's room to let him sleep. And that the Finnish man did.


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday was filled with boring paperwork at the office and also the gang's movie night. Although, instead of watching movies, they prepared for the Swede's return. They had made banners and signs, bought presents and the soldier's favorite foods, and even managed to get a Swedish flag signed by every nation. They returned to their rooms, but none of them could sleep. I mean, who could with knowing the final member of their perfectly dysfunctional family was returning home very shortly?

Morning came way too slowly, and passed too slowly too. But, once lunch was eaten, it was a madman race to who could pack the car and jump inside fast enough. They were shoving and dancing and jumping for joy, every single one of them. Well, Matthias and Tino sat up front with Luka and Emil in the back –they were holding hands but the men up front didn't want to say anything, Lukas's kicks hurt- and BAM! They were at the airport. The next race was then, the race to unpack and get inside. The house was set for his return and everyone was excited. Many nations had even showed up to the airport to see their friend's return. Now, it was time to wait. And they were beyond excited the entire time, making them impatient. There was pacing and conversation and sounds of jubilation all in the designated area, at least until they announced Berwald's landing. Tino and the gang moved to the gate, and out came six dressed soldiers, carrying a coffin.

Every nation was silent with shock and horror, some couldn't even move. They couldn't believe it…when? Silent tears raced down cheeks in thick streams, some of grief, some of respect. Headwear was removed and heads were bowed, then there were the Nordics. Lukas and Emil were holding each other up, staring at the coffin with wide, tear-filled eyes. Matthias was sobbing silently, covering his face and grasping at his hair, and Tino…there were no words. Every bad emotion raced through him, from anger to depression to grief. But, he was silent. Like, no one even knew if he was breathing. And he felt as if he wasn't. Yet the Finnish man was the first to speak, too, "May I see him?" A soldier, who was leading the way, nodded and they stopped in uniform, stepping aside to the let the grieving man see his lost friend. The casket was pulled open, and there laid the one and only Berwald Oxenstierna, eyes closed and face blank. Everything felt like a dream, a nightmare until…

"D'd ya m'ss me?"


	9. Chapter 9

The Swedish man's eyes had opened and he smiled up at the grief-struck beauty above him, like an angel taking him to the sky. Tino gasped and his hand instinctively flew to his mouth, covering it and his scream. The casket was dropped to the floor and the tall blonde rose to his feet, everyone around screaming and applauding. "YOU SON OF A BI-" Tino's shout was cut out with a scream as Berwald lifted him off of his feet into a tight hug, smiling into the smaller man's stomach. "M'ssed ya so m'ch." There were tears and screams and shouts and everything in between. Even the soldiers were chuckling as they walked off, leaving their fellow fighter with his loved ones. No words…no words could describe the emotion in that room.

The nations spent almost an hour in that room, until Lukas patted the welcomed man on the shoulder, "We've got someone who's been dying to see you." He cocked his head in confusion until an English accented child's voice rang out, "PAPA!" Sweden DROPPED everything and turned around to see his beautiful 'son' running towards him, and he was flung into his arms. Sve held that boy so close he was scared he would break his ribs. But neither of them cared. People all around 'aww'ed and clapped and Sweden whispered to the boy, "Oh 've m'ssed ya so m'ch P'ter. My str'ng, p'werf'l, s'v'reign n'tion." The boy smiled ear to ear, "Ya mean it Papa, ya mean it? Ya think I'm a nation?" Berwald smiled at the Finnish man ruffling the child's hair, and nodded, "Ya 'lways h've been. Br've 'n sm'rt too." He screamed and hugged his beloved Papa, and other's held their loved ones close. Heck, Britain was smiling at France. Things were going marvelous!

Finally the Nordic five set off for home, Peter settled on his papa's lap in the back with Matthias and Tino, Lukas driving and Emil sitting beside him in the passenger seat. The radio was playing, and a song came onto the radio that truly struck Berwald in the heart; this reminded him too much of his love beside him. So, with a deep breath and his eyes closed, he leaned into Tino and began to sing, "_Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight?" _Tino stared at the man in shock, and he knew by the look in his eyes that it was sincere. Berwald loved him. So he began to sing to his blonde soldier, "_Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh, oh please tell me this. Now would you die for the one you love; hold me in your arms tonight." _They sung in harmony, smiles shining on both of their faces. Lukas too was smiling, gently caressing his brother-lover-whatever thing's cheek. The chorus was a whisper on the wind to the two, but to the soldier and newfound love in the back, it was what makes the world revolve at this moment. There was no one else, and when the words spilled from their lips simultaneously, it seemed as if nothing else mattered, "_I can be your hero baby; I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. Only you can take my breath away." _Berwald's hand grasped the shorter male's in his own, and the younger's cheeks turned crimson. Peter was asleep and did not notice the spark between his 'mama' and his 'papa', but that's beside the point. The two slowly leant in, the music playing beautifully to describe their feelings, until the Dane realized what was going on.

"WHOA MAN ABOUT TIME YOU TWO GOT YOUR SHIT TOGETHER HAHA!" Iceland turned around and smacked him upside the head, "That was a sweet moment Moron!" Lukas nodded and smirked evilly, dark aura seeming to radiate around him, "You're going to pay for that, now shut up and let them kiss." Finland blushed and began to stutter about how that's not what was going on until he felt a pair of lips on his. It was the most heavenly and satisfying feeling he had ever expirienced in all of his years, and he could only sigh and kiss back. The car had stopped and everyone was watching, but the two didn't care. Once they ran out of air and had to pull away, Berwald sighed and rested his forehead against his new boyfriend's, "I l've you T'no." The man just sighed and shook his head, "Took long enough." And pulled him in for another.

_Dear diary,_

_Gettin' deployed…totally worth it._

_~Berwald_

**_A/N: THE END._**


End file.
